For the Love of Ana
by ButterflyGurly
Summary: When Ana meets Hyde to give him the five million in exchange for Mia things go a little differently. Hyde takes both Ana and the money and dissapears. Christian and his security team have been searching for 18 months for Ana and finally they get a lead.
1. Chapter 1

Christian sat in his home office looking at pictures of Ana. It had been 18 months since Jack Hyde had taken her. He cursed himself everyday that he didn't have more security detail on his beloved wife. Jack Hyde had used Mia to extricate $5,000,000 out of Ana and he'd taken Ana with him. He shuddered to think what Hyde could be doing to his beloved Ana. Tears silently leaked out of the corners of his eyes as he thought about the implications

Christian had a five man security team working round the clock to locate his wife. Taylor was heading the team and he would stop at nothing to locate Anastasia. The last 18 months they had several leads that always turned into nothing. Christian was pulled out of his thoughts as Taylor entered the office. Stoically Taylor hands Christian a manila envelope.

"We've found Jack Hyde," Taylor tells his boss warily.

"Ana…" Christians whispers questioningly.

"She hasn't been spotted sir," Taylor answers.

"Where is he?" Christians asks angrily.

"Mexico, sir, Tijuana. We have photos of Hyde, but no sightings of Ana at all," Taylor explained sadly.

"Get the jet ready," Christian barked as he stood from his desk.

Christian scoured through the photo and information presented to him in the manila envelope during the flight to Tijuana. Jack Hyde was now going by Michael Hagen. He lived in a rather large home with his own security force. It seemed he was dealing with some of the less than savory crowd. He had copies of Hyde's financial statements as well as a list of staff. They had a member of their IT team researching all of Hyde's staff. When they landed they would have a list of the most desperate. They needed to gather as much information as they could about what went on in the inside of Hyde's mansion. He was hoping that they would find Ana soon.

The jet had finally landed and the ground team was already securing a house near Hyde's. Taylor thought the best course of action was to stake out the mansion itself to pick up any schedules. They also had a two man team that would stay on Hyde himself. Christian, Taylor, and Sawyer decided they would track down the desperate house staff and bribe them for information. Taylor tried to persuade Christian on getting a goods night rest and starting fresh in the morning, but Christian would hear none of it. He had to find Ana at any cost. This was the first real lead they'd had in 18 months and he wasn't about to sleep on it.

"The housekeeper who's granddaughter needs money for that surgery is home today, sir" Taylor revealed after getting off the phone.

"Well let's go then," Christian said as he stood ready for anything.

"We need to find a translator first, sir" Taylor informed him.

"Anyone on our security team we can trade out?" Christian asks.

"I'll check into it sir," Taylor informed him as he walked out of the room.

Twenty minutes later Christian, Taylor, and Juarez were making their way into the city. Sawyer was moved to the Hyde detail so they could have Juarez a native of Mexico who moved to the US when he was 10. They pulled up to a large apartment building that looked worse for the wear. "She lives on the 15th floor, sir" Taylor informed him. Of course there were no elevators and many of the apartments didn't even have doors just blankets draped over the doorway. They made it to the housekeepers door and knocked waiting patiently for the housekeeper. Finally a middle aged woman answered the door.

"Hola, buscamos a la Sra Perez?" Juarez

"Sí, soy yo," Mrs. Perez answered.

"¿Usted trabaja para el Sr. Hagen, correcto?," Juarez clarified.

"Sí, ¿qué es esto?," Mr. Perez asked warily.

"¿Podemos nos por favor venir y hablar con usted acerca de su empleador?," Juarez asked as he flashed a $100 bill.

"Por supuesto, naturalmente, por favor venga, siéntese," Mrs. Perez gestured into her home.

Juarez turned to his bosses, "She said she would love to speak to us about her boss and to come in." Juarez stepped back and gestured for Christian and Taylor to step in first. Mrs. Perez gestured to the three men to take a seat on the disheveled couch in the small living room. Mrs. Perez brought a tattered chair from the kitchen into the living room and sat down in front of them.

"My boss is a wonderful man he pays me very well," she says through a fake smile.

"We didn't realize you could speak English," Taylor said tersely.

"Yes the rich Americans like us to speak English to work in their homes," she confesses.

"Mrs. Perez we know how much he pays you and I am prepared to pay you much more for any information you can give us," Christian explains.

"What are you wanting to know?" she asks speculatively.

"How long have you worked for Mr. Hagen?," Taylor asked.

"Over a year now, since he came to Mexico," she revealed.

"Have you seen this woman there?," Christian asks as he pulls a photo of Ana out of his jacket pocket.

"Are you going to help that poor woman?," she asks with a sorrowful look in her eyes.

"She's there?" Christian asks hopefully.

"Yes he keeps that poor girl locked in his room. I've only seen her a handful of times. None of the staff is allowed to go in Mr. Hagen's room unless he's there," she explains.

"Could you draw us a map of exactly where she is locked up," Taylor asks hopefully.

"I… I… don't know… If Mr. Hagen finds out any of this I will lose my job," she says fearfully.

"He has my wife locked away doing God knows what to her," Christian starts to explain, but begins to tear up.

"Your granddaughter needs an operation, correct?," Taylor asks taking over for his boss.

"Yes, but we don't have the money and this job has gone a long way towards helping with that," she explains.

"Consider the operation done," Christian bites out as he wipes the tears from his face.

The woman finds a piece of paper and begins to draw out a rough map. "The easiest way in is through the service entrance, but you have to have the code to get in," she explains as she finishes up the drawing. Taylor examines the map and sees Hyde has her locked up on the top floor of the three story home. He pulls out his phone and puts in an order for exterior photos of where the bedroom is. They need to plan out the best course of action to get in and retrieve Ana.

"We bought a house about a mile from Mr. Hagen's home. Help us get my wife back and you can have it when we're through," Christian promises the woman.

"My granddaughter's surgery?" she asks uncertain.

"Give Taylor the information and we will have the ball running by the afternoon," Christian promises.

"Okay the code is 5672. Mr. Hagen leaves around 9am and usually doesn't return until 6 or 7 in the evening during the week," Mrs. Perez begins to tell them some very pertinent information.

"Anything else you can think of?," Christian asks as he pulls out a wad of American bills.

"Lately on the weekends Mr. Hagen has been leaving. I'm not sure where he goes, but he leave Friday evening and doesn't return until Sunday afternoon. He has a woman named Sophia Alvarez take care of the young woman locked in his room," she explains.

"Thank you very much Mrs. Perez," Christian says as he stands and hands her a wad of cash, "If we get my wife out of this alive there will be more of that."

"Juarez get the information on Mrs. Perez granddaughter please then meet us back at the house," Taylor says as he and Christian make their way to the car.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews and glad you guys are liking it. Just to clarify everything up to the part where Ana brings the 5 Million to Hyde is Canon.

**Chapter 2**

Taylor was briefing Christian on the layout of the house. They had been able to get detailed blue prints as well as pictures and videos of the inside and outside of the home. Taylor was discussing several ways to get in and get Ana out. They were also looking into Sophia Alvarez to see if they could get any leverage on her. From what Mrs. Perez had said she was the closest person to Ana besides Hyde. Taylor stood as his phone rang and walked several steps away before answering. When he clicked off the phone Taylor had a huge grin on his face.

"That was Smith with information on Alvarez. Mr. Hagen pays her quite a bit of money for her duties. She's worked for him for about two months now and only on the weekends. However, he looks as though he doesn't pay her, but La Mesa Penitentiary. It looks like Mrs. Alvarez's husband is doing a stint there and they have worked out with the warden that once a quarter of million pesos has been given to him he will let her husband free," Taylor explained.

Soon they had the plan worked out they just needed to find Sophia Alvarez. They had a team working on that now. It was much harder to locate someone in Mexico, Christian thought wryly. It took several hours, but finally they tracked her down working as a maid in a local hotel. They had a team talking her into coming to meet Christian and Taylor at the house they had procured.

Sophia Alvarez did not look happy to be dragged from work by a bunch of American's. Juarez and three others brought her into Christian's house and into the dining room. Christian and Taylor sat waiting anxiously for the woman to come and hopefully help them with their plan. The security team lead her over to a vacant chair then left the room.

"Please Mrs. Alvarez have a seat," Christian stated coolly.

"What is the meaning of all this?," asked the woman as she shakily took a seat.

"We want to talk to you about Mr. Hagen," Christian explained as he set a picture of Jack Hyde on the table.

"I work for him on the weekends that is all," she stated calmly.

"Is she included in your nature of work," Christian asked trying to reign in his anger as sat a picture of Ana on the table gently.

Sophia picked the picture up and examined it closely. Both Christian and Taylor could tell she was thinking of what to say. They waited as she sat the picture down then regarded them casually. "I've never seen her before," she lied easily. Time to play the ace in their back pocket Christian thought wryly. Taylor was already ahead of him and pulling out the file on her husband. "Look Mrs. Alvarez we know everything about yours and Mr. Hagen's business deal," Taylor said as he slapped the file in front of her. They watched as she furrowed her brows and opened the file. Christian and Tyler both wore matching grins and Sophia's face showed her surprise.

"Honestly, Mrs. Alvarez 20,000 USD is change to me if that's what it takes for me to get my wife back and your husband out of prison," Christian said as he glared at the woman.

"You say this woman is your wife?," Sophia squeaked out.

"Yes her name is Anastasia Grey, my Ana," he breathes out relieved they were getting somewhere.

"I've never hurt that woman," she says panicked.

"Hurt her… what do you mean," Christian asks terrified.

"Mr. Grey I watch her on the weekends the last two months. I don't know where he goes, but he leaves Friday evenings and doesn't come back until Sunday afternoons. He gives me the keys when he goes and I give them back when he comes back," she explains then stops to breathe.

"Okay but why would I think you hurt her?," he asks terrified of the answer.

"When I get there she is locked in a cage like for big dogs. She's always naked and covered in bruises. I bring clothes for her now when I come. I don't make her stay in that cage it sickens me. He told me she was crazy and hurts herself and that is why he locks her up like that. She doesn't talk much, but she is not crazy," Sophia Alvarez finishes.

Christian stands from the table his fists balled in anger. Hyde would pay for every bruise he ever put on his wife. Every tear his wife shed in the last 18 months would be paid for with Hyde's blood. "Take care of this!," Christian shouted towards Taylor as he angrily stalked out of the room. Sophia Alvarez looked beyond frightened as she watched the man storm out of the room. "We're going to need your help on this one Mrs. Alvarez," Taylor started. After an hour of speaking with the woman Taylor was confident they would have Ana back within 48 hours.

"36 more hours sir and we will have Mrs. Grey back," Taylor assures his boss. Christian continues to pace back and forth anger radiating off of him. Christian figured Hyde wasn't playing nice with his wife, but learning all that was just too much. He couldn't wait to get his hands on Hyde, however that wasn't what was foremost on his mind. Once he had Ana secured they would work on a plan to get Hyde. If they didn't do something with Hyde now he was going to keep coming after them. "We're sure Alvarez is on bored?," Christian asked for the millionth time. Taylor hid a smirk knowing how serious everything was especially with Ana's involvement. "Yes, sir. She knows the minute we have Ana her husband will be free," Taylor assured him. Christian paced a few more times then finally stopped. "I'd like to be alone for now," Christian said as he made his way to his room. Taylor left abruptly leaving Christian to his own devices.

Christian sat on his bed finally breaking down since he heard that Ana was here. She was so close, but he had to wait. All he wanted to do was break down the door and get his wife back. Then he wanted to subject Hyde to a slow agonizing death for dare touching what was his. For hurting Ana he would die. Locking his wife in a cage and beating her was unacceptable and Hyde would pay. He quickly composed himself then jumped in the shower. He just needed to make it through the next 36 hours then he would be able to breath easily again.

_35 hours later…_

"Sir, Mrs. Alvarez just contacted us. She is in the room with Ana and Hyde is heading towards the airport," Taylor updated his boss.

"Lets make the move now. Have a team take him down at the airport," Christian urged.

"Are you sure that is wise sir. I think Mrs. Grey should be top priority," Taylor spoke out of turn.

"We'll go now to get Ana and send a team to get Jack, understood!," Christian barked.

"Yes, sir" Taylor said tersely as he got on his phone to bark out the new orders.

Ana smiled when she saw Sophia was back. That meant it was Friday and she wouldn't have to see Jack until Sunday. Ana watched wearily from the cage as Jack handed Sophia the keys. He glanced back at Ana smirked then walked through the door leaving for the weekend. Sophia walked to the window and watched as Jack got in the car and drove off. She scrambled over to the cage then let Ana out. "Put these clothes on," Sophia said smiling at the young girl. Ana took the clothes silently heading to the bathroom. A few minutes later she came out fully dressed.

"Mrs. Grey put these shoes on," Sophia urged her.

"Wh.. Wh.. What did you call me?," Ana asked unbelievingly.

"Your husband has been in contact with me and he is coming soon to get you," Sophia explained.

"Christian?," Ana couldn't believe here ears.

"The shoes Mrs. Grey," Sophia urged.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews and glad you guys are liking it. Yes Ana was pregnant but we will get to that later maybe in the next chapter. We'll see how it goes.

**Chapter 3**

Ana sat tentatively on the edge of the bed and slowly pulled the socks and shoes on. She was reeling from what she just learned. Christian was here and he was coming to get her. She figured he thought she had left him and he had written her off. Once her shoes were on she sat motionless on the bed waiting. She vaguely heard Sophia on the phone with someone letting them know she was okay and with Ana. It had been so long since she had seen Christian. She often replayed that last phone call over and over in her head. Ana sat in a daze thinking about everything that had happened since she'd been abducted. Suddenly the air changed and she knew he was there in the room with her. She looked up and saw him standing at the doorway staring at her. "Oh Ana," he breathed out as he ran to her pulling her into his arms.

Ana burst into tears as Christian pulled her into his arms. She hugged him back wholeheartedly sobbing uncontrollably into his strong chest. He squeezed her a little harder to himself just testing to make sure she was really there, but quickly let go when Ana winced in pain. He pulled her back from him and searched her face for answers, but she offered up none. She couldn't talk about that yet, she just got him back and she didn't want to lose him already. "Can we go?," she asked in a small scared voice. This was not the Ana he knew. "Let's head out," he called to the team as he stood bringing Ana up into his arms.

Mr. Hagen's staff was in a frenzy not understanding what was happening. They were trying to reach him, but it was no use. Christian smirked as he walked right out of the devil's castle with his wife. Ana clung to him for dear life as they made their way down to the car parked out front. Taylor smiled at the sight whilst opening the door for them. Christian slid in with Ana still clinging to him. Taylor got in the driver's seat and started the car. "Drive carefully Taylor," he called to Taylor motioning towards Ana on his lap. "Yes, sir. We'll return to the house and wait on news of Hyde," Taylor informed him. Ana visibly tensed at the mention of Jack Hyde. It took every bit of resolve for Christian not to ask what had happened the last year and a half.

Soon they pulled up in front of the house and Christian carried Ana inside. Taylor followed closely behind. "Let me know when we have any info on Hyde and take care of all our promises," Christian said as he carried Ana up the stairs. He took her to his room and gently deposited her on the bed then sat down next to her. "Promises?," she asked. "Just a few people that helped us get you out of there that need to be paid," he explained as he pushed the hair out of her face. Ana closed her eyes and sighed contently. She hadn't felt his touch in so long. Then she thought about the last person who had touched her and she cringed.

"Can I shower?" she asked meekly.

"Of course I'll run you a bath," he said quickly.

"No I don't want you to see me," she sobbed out.

"Sophia told us… about the bruises," Christian bit out angrily, "Christ Ana what did he do to you?"

"I can't," she sobbed.

"Ana please," Christian begged.

"I just want to shower," she said as she stood.

Christian was about to say more when there was a knock on the door. "Just a sec," he called he led her to the bathroom. "Take your time sweetheart," he said as he kissed her on the temple. Ana let out a long shaky breath as she made her way into the bathroom. It felt good to take a long hot shower by herself for once. She shuddered at the many memories of her captivity. Finally feeling like she was clean she turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. She grabbed a towel for her hair then wrapped one around her body. She poked her head out of the bathroom door.

"Get the flight plan approved so we can leave first thing in the morning," Christian telling Taylor.

"Yes, sir," Taylor said as he turned to walk out of the room.

"Um… Christian are there some fresh clothes?," she asked from the bathroom.

"Of course Ana, just one moment," he said as he headed to the closet.

Christian came back with a shirt, sweatpants, and under ware in his hands. Ana poked her hand out the door to grab them. Christian frowned as he tried to come into the bathroom with her. "Please don't Christian," she all but sobbed out. Sighing he handed her the clothes and waited for her to come out of the bathroom. After several long minutes Ana ventured from the bathroom. She was grateful he had given her long pants and a baggy shirt. "Dinner will be brought up soon," he told her as he motioned for her to sit at the table with him. Gingerly she sat down across from him her eyes downcast. Christian's heart broke at the site of her. "Wine?" he asked as he poured himself a glass. "Please," she choked out.

Christian poured her a healthy glass. Soon dinner was set before them. Christian was more than surprised when Ana dug in with relish. He chose to say nothing and began to eat himself. He didn't want to push her to hard to fast to talk with him. He hadn't forgot what note their relationship was on when she was abducted. At first he had thought that she had just left him, but then once Mia had been recovered and Ana's blood found at the crime scene he knew that wasn't the case. He couldn't even pretend to know what she had been going through the last 18 months. He looked up at Ana as he heard her set her fork down. "Are you still hungry?" he asked. She shook her head no, "Tired," she answered.

Christian stood and steered her towards the bed. He pulled the blankets back and helped her into the bed. He tucked her into bed then gave her chaste kiss on the forehead. He figured she needed some alone time and he didn't want to crowd her. It was taking every ounce of resolve not to force her to tell him everything that happened over the last year and a half. He needed to talk to Flynn and he was sure Ana would need to talk to him or someone Flynn recommended. He started to walk towards the door. "No!," she nearly screamed "Don't leave please just hold me." She was holding back tears and his heart broke into a million pieces. Silently he slipped off his shoes and climbed into bed next to her and just held her.

"Tell me Ana," he prodded her once she'd stopped crying.

"I can't," she choked out trying not to cry.

"Why Ana? Why can't you tell me?" he asked exasperated.

"You'll hate me," she wailed as a new wave of sobs wracked her body.

"I could never hate you Ana. I love you Ana and nothing will change that," he explained.

"I just can't right now," she says forlornly.

"Alright Ana I can accept that. Just sleep please," he says to her.

Christian held her for a long while. Soon her breathing had evened out and she was sleeping soundly. He watched her for a long while before easing himself out of the bed. It was still early and he needed to find out about Hyde. He glanced back at her one more time before leaving the room. He dialed Tyler on his phone and ordered Sawyer upstairs to watch the room until he returned. He waited for Sawyer to relieve him then made his way downstairs. He found Taylor in the study looking through a laptop. Taylor quickly shut the laptop then stood from the desk.

"What's the status on Hyde?," Christian asks getting right to business.

"We have him in our custody," Taylor confirmed.

"Where I want to see him," Christian said curtly.

"I think you may want to see some of these first, Sir" Taylor said as he pulled out a box of DVD-R's.

"What are they? Did you watch any of them?," Christian asked a sinking feeling gathering in the pit of his stomach.

"They are home DVDs Hyde made. I put one in, but when I saw what it was I turned it off immediately, Sir" Taylor assured him.

"And the laptop?," Christian asks.

"Details just about all of Hyde's business transactions since he left the states," Taylor explains.

"I'd like to be alone now," Christian says as he sits at his desk.

"Yes, sir," Taylor says as he leaves the office.

Christian picked up the box of DVDs and looked them over. There was at least 100 DVDs in the box. He knew that whatever Hyde had been doing to Ana the past year and a half was on these DVDs. The only thing written on the disks were dates. He started ordering them in the box from the farthest out to the most recent. Then he just sat there staring at them. The most recent was just last week. It made him sick to his stomach to think about what could be on that DVD. Slowly he picked up the farthest dated one and turned it slowly in his fingers. It was dated roughly a month after she disappeared. He opened the laptop and pressed the button to open the disk drive. Slowly he put the DVD in the disk drive. His finger sat there on the edge ready to push the disk into the computer. He knew he wouldn't be able to unsee whatever was on the disk. He was just about to push it in when Taylor burst into his office. "Sir, its Ana."

Christian stood from the desk and ran up the stairs two at a time towards his room. He could hear her screaming and wondered what was going on. He got in the room and saw Sawyer standing at the end of the bed. Ana thrashing around in the middle of a nightmare. "I assume it would be better for you to wake her sir," Sawyer said as he left the room shutting the door behind him. Christian slipped into the bed next to her engulfing her in his embrace. "Shhhhh, Ana, shhhhh, it's okay baby. I'm here Ana," he cooed to her until she calmed down. She sat up in bed breathing heavily trying to get her sobs under control. "Do you want to talk about it?," he asked. She shook her head no. "Where's Hyde?," she asked spitting the last part out like poison. Christian sat up with her rubbing his hand gently on her back. "My team has him Ana. He can't hurt you anymore," Christian promised her. She seemed to relax a little then lay back down and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Christian gently prodded Ana awake. "Breakfast is here then you can shower and get ready to get on the plain. We'll be back in Seattle today sweetheart," he promised her as he smiled down at her. Ana managed a small smile then stood from the bed and made her way to the table. She gasped at all the food on the table. She had nearly forgotten how overly indulgent he could be. She sat and reached for the yogurt and granola first. Christian sat across from her and started on his omelet. He was pleased when Ana finished her yogurt and started on pancakes and bacon. When she finished she sipped on her favorite tea.

"When you've finished your tea you should shower. There are a few outfits in the closet that should fit you," Christian explained.

"What time do we leave?," she asked.

"About an hour. I'm going to make sure everything is set to go. Sawyer will be right outside the door if you need anything," he explained as he stood to go.

"Thank you," she choked out and both new it was a very loaded thank you.

"Anything for you Ana," he promised as he bent in for a chaste kiss on the lips.

Ana's breath caught in her throat as his soft lips feathered across her own. She watched as he walked out of the room. She didn't know how this was all going to work now. It seemed like so long ago they were fighting about the baby. Her heart ached as she thought about the baby. She shook the thoughts from her mind and stood from the table to find some clothes. She picked a pair of loose fitting jeans and long sleeved shirt. She wanted to cover all the bruises on her body. She slipped into the shower and quickly washed herself. Soon she was dressed and her hair dried and pull back loosely behind her. She sat tentatively on the edge of the bed and waited for Christian to come get her. She needed a little time to think about things. Everything would be different now and she knew eventually she would have to tell Christians about the awful things Hyde did to her.

Christian made his way upstairs to fetch his wife. He was full of excitement and foreboding at the same time. He couldn't wait to get Ana home safe and sound. He'd already called Dr. Flynn and had set up an appointment with him for Ana. "It's time to go Ana," he said as he opened the door. She jumped from the bed startled a bit. He strode to her and grasped her hand. "Time to go home Ana," he said with tears of happiness welling in his eyes. She smiled up at him for the first time since they'd gotten her back. They walked hand in hand down the stairs to the car.

"Have you told anyone back home yet?" she asked curiously.

"No I thought you might like some time to yourself first," he explained cautiously.

"I would like that," she thanked him.

"I made an appointment for you to see Dr. Flynn tomorrow morning," he revealed to her.

"Christian I don't know if I'm ready to talk about it yet," she said sadly.

"If you don't want to talk to Flynn about it we can find someone else. Flynn said you may be more comfortable talking to a female," Christian explained.

"I'll try," she conceded before resting into his side.

Soon they were on the plan settling into their seats. Christian buckled Ana in safely then grasped her hand. He knew how much she hated the take offs and landings. He brought her hand up to his mouth a peppered light kisses across her knuckles. She smiled gratefully as the plan taxied onto the runway. Ana desperately fought back tears. She was relieved to be leaving her prison and captor, but scared for the future. Christian glanced down at her frowning as he saw the tears welling up in her yes. She was so fragile now and he knew it was going to be a lot of work on both their parts to get her back to even a fraction of her old self.

They'd been in the air all of 15 minutes when Christian saw that Ana was dozing softly against him. He gently picked her up and took her back to the private room. He laid her down gently then left to go back to his seat passing Taylor on the way "Bring me that laptop and a pair of headphones." Taylor quickly brought the items to his boss. Christian had deliberately picked a seat where no one would be able to see what he was watching. He booted up the laptop then started the disk playback.

_The video started with Ana huddled in a corner. She looked frightened, but there were no noticeable bruises anywhere. _

"_I know all about it Ana," Jack sneered. _

"_I don't know what you're talking about please just let me go. Christian will pay anything," she begged. _

"_I know about the Subs and the contracts. I've seen the pictures and even the playroom," he explained to her. _

"_Please Jack just let me go," she pleaded with him. _

_Jack shuffled on screen just a few feet away from Ana. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and forced her to look at him. _

"_Are you one of his sub bitches?," he asked pointedly. _

"_Noooo, I'm his wife. Please stop you're hurting me," she begged. _

"_I'm sure you are accustomed to being hurt by now," he laughed as he pushed her head violently into the wall. _

"_Why are you doing this?," Ana sobbed. _

_Without warning Jack started to kick her. She tried to curly up defensively protecting herself. Then she yelled out, "Please, No, I'm pregnant!" Jack immediately stopped what he was doing and stared down at her. _

"_Well well the plot thickens," Jack snickered as he walked out of view of the camera. _

"_Please just call Christian," she begged again. _

"_This is how this going to go you little bitch," he sneered, "You will tell me whatever I want to know and do whatever I want you to do or I'll just have to take care of that little problem of yours. Do you understand?"_

_Ana's face widened in horror, "Yes" she sobbed. _

Christian paused the video his face ashen. He looked up to see Taylor eyeing him sadly. He wondered briefly exactly what Taylor had seen. He called for the stewardess and asked for a glass of bourbon. He needed a little bit of liquid courage to be able to watch anymore of this. He doubted he would be able to get through another five minutes. Just seeing his Ana like that begging for mercy was enough to break him down. He took a few minutes to steady his breathing and sip on his drink. Finally he looked back at the screen and pressed play.

"_Good I'm glad you understand me. I'm going to lay down some ground rules so listen closely. You will call me master, understood?" he started rattling off to her. _

"_Yes… master," she sobbed after a pause. _

"_Good girl," he said as he walked to her and patted her head. "Second you do not speak unless spoken to first. Understood?" _

"_Yes, master," she said a little easier that time. _

"_And finally you do what I say when I say to do it and we shouldn't have any problems. Got that?," he asked once again. _

"_Yes, master," she said barely above a whisper. _

"_I'm glad we have come this understanding. Now why don't you stand up and take your clothes off," he snickered at her. _

_Slowly Ana stood up shame plastered all over her face. She reached for the hem of shirt, but hesitated. "Slowly now baby," Jack cooed. Ana visibly blanched at his words, but complied none the less. Slowly she pulled her shirt off. _

Christian couldn't watch his wife being forced to strip so he fast forwarded until she was huddled back in the corner only naked this time. He it pause then drank some more of his bourbon and steadied his breathing once again. Finally he hit play again.

_Ana was visibly shaken tears were streaming down her cheeks unguarded. Jack came back into view he bent down to her level staring intently at her. "Look at me Ana," he ordered. Silently Ana moved her face up to look at him. "I can see what Grey sees in you. You are a very beautiful woman and you're all mine," he laughed. Ana broke down into sobs after that. Jack left the camera view again then came back with two glasses in hand. He handed one to Ana who took it, "Drink." She did as she was told and drank the liquid down. _

"_I'm going to ask you some things and if I think for one instant you are lying to me I will beat the Grey brat out of you, understood?," he barked at her. _

"_Yes, master," she sobbed fearfully. _

"_When you first started at SIP you and Grey were split up, why?," he asked. _

"_He, he, he hit me," she said simply. _

"_Do we need a reminder lesson already?," he asked pointedly._

"_He hit me, master," she reiterated. _

"_How?," he asked. _

"_With a belt on my bottom, master" she explained further. _

"_You didn't like that?" he asked his interest peaked. _

"_No I don't like to be hurt, master" she clarified. _

"_What a pity because Grey and I both like to hurt women," he laughed at her. _

_Ana blanched at his words. She refused to believe Christian and this evil man could be anything alike. She wondered where this was all going. What was his plan and what did it have to do with her. She stiffened as Jack came closer. He started to undo his belt and pull it slowly from the loops. He doubled it over in his hand then gave her the evilest grin she had ever seen. "Get on your hands and knees," he ordered and smiled when she numbly complied. "Put your forearms on the ground, yes like that and your forehead to the floor. Perfect now spread your legs apart… further… further. Exactly like that and don't move no matter what," he ordered her as he stood back to examine her perfect skin. He would enjoy marking her skin. _

Christians breathing had become labored. He was angry… beyond angry. He shut the laptop and discarded it on the seat next to him. He needed to relax and he knew he couldn't watch anymore of that video. He shuddered to think how much worse it got for her down the road. This was the first video there were dozens more. Once he'd calmed down he decided to go get Ana. He needed to feel her. He needed to know she was safe with him. He knew they had a long road ahead of them, but eventually they would get passed this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Ana breathed out a long needed sigh of relief as they stepped out of the elevator and into the foyer at Escala. Christian smiled as he led her into their home. Mrs. Jones stood anxiously in the kitchen awaiting her arrival ready to cook a feast if need be. Ana teared up at the sight of Mrs. Jones. "Mrs. Grey are you hungry?," she asked hopefully. Ana shook her head yes as she sat down at the breakfast bar. Christian came up behind Ana and gently rested his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him tears glistening in her eyes. Without warning he bent down and brought her into a sweet kiss. Ana felt herself get lost in it as he lingered on her lips. The kiss felt special to her like he didn't expect anything from her. "Why don't we let Mrs. Jones make supper. I for one would like to get the travel grime off of me. Your closet is still stocked," he explained as he helped her up from her the stool.

Ana followed him to their bedroom. She marveled at how everything still looked the same. It was like she had just been here yesterday. She stepped into the room and gasped, he had changed one thing. "I'll have them move the pictures back to my study," he said motioning towards the portraits Jose had taken and sold to Christian. "I just missed you so much," he explained sadly. As Ana heard the sadness in his voice she felt to the floor in a heap crying her heart out. She's cried plenty since they'd found her, but not like this. She was crying for the time stolen from her and Christian, the child stolen, as well as her own stolen innocence. Christian ran to her side immediately pulling her into his lap. He rocked her back and forth and just let her cry. He didn't try to calm her down or tell her everything was going to be alright. He just let her cry. He knew she needed this and he figured there would be many more of these crying bouts before the worst was over.

Christian stood and carried her to the large bed placing her in the center of it. "I'll be right back," he whispered. Christian stood then stopped and stared at her for a few moments. Oh his beautiful broken Ana, he hoped she could learn to cope soon. He was sure Dr. Flynn would be able to help in time. He left her there long enough to run her a nice warm bath filled with scented oil. He came back and gently picked her up and carried her into the bathroom. Ana's eyes became wide in fear as Christian grabbed her shirt and pulled it up and over her head. Christian tried hard not to show disgust on his face when he saw the bruises.

"Please don't," she coughed out in a strangled cry.

"Shhhh it's okay Ana you'll heal," he said as he started to unbutton her jeans.

"I don't want you to see me like this," she cried.

"I love you," he said as he bent in and kissed her.

Soon he had her naked and in the bathtub. She sat motionless in the tub softly crying to herself. Silently Christian disrobed then slid in behind her. She tensed at first but soon relaxed as he started to gently wet her hair. Christian took his time washing her being careful not to hurt her bruised and tender skin. He smiled as Ana relaxed back into him. The two of them just sat there in the cooling bathwater content to be together. "Lets go eat," Christian finally said as he stood bringing Ana up with him. He wrapped her in a large fluffy towel then himself. They both walked out of the bathroom and to their respective closets.

Christian stepped out of his closet fully dressed. He waited patiently for Ana to come out of her closet. After several minutes he poked his head inside to see Ana searching through a drawer distraughtly. He stepped in and gently stopped her, 'What is it Ana?" She looked at him alarm plastered across her face then went back to looking in the drawer. "My jewelry? Where is it?," she asked. He smiled at her then lead her to the back of her closet. He showed her a small safe set into the wall. "I had this installed for your jewelry and important documents. The combination is our anniversary," he explained. He watched as she punched in the numbers. She opened the door and searched through bringing a watch out. That's when he saw the scar. He grabbed her arm and pulled it towards himself.

"What happened?" he gasped out.

"Nothing," she snapped pulling her arm back.

"Anastasia, please tell me what happened," he asked calmly.

"I said nothing," she lied as she fumbled to put the watch on.

"It looks like a cut," he said as he grabbed her arm and examined her wrist.

"I didn't think I would ever see you again," she sobbed.

"Lets talk about it baby," he said as he pulled her into his arms.

"I'm afraid you'll hate me," she said barely above a whisper.

"Oh Ana I could never hate you baby. Let's go eat we'll talk about it later," he sighed as he pulled her towards the closet door.

Ana visibly relaxed as she followed Christian to the kitchen. Mrs. Jones spotted them coming and quickly warmed the dinner she had cooked for them. "It will be just one moment Mr. and Mrs. Grey," Mrs. Jones said as she scurried around the kitchen. Soon she had set two steaming plates of poached salmon along with a healthy portion of asparagus. "Thank you," Ana said as she picked up her fork and started to eat. Mrs. Jones just smiled then left the room giving the two their privacy. Both ate in silence, Christian was impressed with her appetite especially after what she just went through. Soon Ana was finished she stood and took her plate to the sink. He watched as she washed the plate then placed it in the drain rack.

"When did you want to announce that you're back?," he asked as he finished up his dinner.

"I don't know… I don't want to see anyone yet," she stammered nervously.

"We'll give it a few days then I'll call and let people know, but explain you are not ready to see anyone yet," he explained.

"Thank you," she breathed out as she took his plate and washed it as well.

"What would you like to do tonight?," he asked her as he stood from the breakfast bar.

"Oh Christian I have no idea… how are we going to do this?," she asked with a grand gesture throwing her arms up.

"One day at a time," he whispered as he walked towards her, "let's go put movie on and just forget for a little while."

Ana awoke alone in the bed. She felt refreshed and a little optimistic for the first time since she'd been taken. She stretched in the bed then stood and made her way to the bathroom. She took a quick shower then dressed before heading to the kitchen. Mrs. Jones quickly set Ana's favorite breakfast on the bar. Ana smiled gratefully then sat down and began to eat. Soon Christian was sitting next to her and started eating an omelet. "Dr. Flynn will be here in an hour, he canceled his morning for you so you can take as much time as you need," he explained as he stood. Ana nervously chewed on her lip as she stood.

"What is it Ana?," he asked worriedly.

"I don't know if I can talk about it yet," she explained.

"You can talk about whatever you feel comfortable with. Dr. Flynn will not push you and it will help you Ana to just talk," Christian informed her.

"I'll try," she relented.

"You can use the library," he told her as he smiled and bent in for a small kiss.

Christian greeted Dr. Flynn as he entered the apartment. "Thank you for coming on such short notice. I really appreciate this," Christian said as he shook the doctor's hand. Dr. Flynn smiled as he shook his hand back. "Not a problem Christian. Where to?," he asked. Christian led him to the study informing him that Ana was already there reading. Flynn walked into the study being sure to shut the door behind him.

"Mrs. Grey?" he questioned as he walked into the room.

"Hi Dr. Flynn," she said as she sat the book down and straightened in the chair she was sitting.

"Good morning Ana how are you today?" he asked as he reached to shake her hand.

"Um okay I guess," she said as she took his hand.

Flynn released her hand then sat down. He pulled out his glasses and placed them on his face. He took out his notebook and pen then got comfortable. "Mrs. Grey I told Christian I would come see you today, however if at any point you don't feel comfortable with me please let me know. It won't hurt my feelings a bit and we can find you someone you would feel more comfortable with. Any questions?" he asked.

"Are you going to tell Christian anything I say?" she asked worriedly.

"No Mrs. Grey, you are now one of my patients and I must respect doctor-patient confidentiality," he explained.

"Please call me Ana," she said as she sighed in relief.

"Of course Ana. You take the lead we can talk as little or as much as you want today," he explained.

"I don't even know where to start," she said sadly.

"How about the beginning," he suggested.

"Christian and I had been fighting about the baby. We'd been through so much and my appointments had been moved by my assistant and I'd missed my shot. Christian had been so angry and we weren't really talking. I received a call from Jack demanding I hand over five million dollars or he was going to kill Mia. So I left work and went to the bank and got the money. Christian called and I had to tell him I was leaving him so he wouldn't follow me," she sobbed out. "I was able to ditch the security team with the help of Jack's partner Elizabeth. Elizabeth took me to Jack. I gave him the money and I tried to run to Mia, but he hit me and he didn't stop until I lost consciousness. Next thing I new I woke up locked in a room" she stopped to breathe.

"What about the baby?" he prodded asking a question Christian desperately wanted the answer to but was afraid to ask.

"I lost the baby," she choked out.

"Have you told Christian?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"No, but I will. I just need time," she promised.

"Did you want to talk about your time in Tijuana?," he asked.

Ana nervously wrung her hands together. She closed her eyes then let out a deep breath. "I didn't see Jack for the first two weeks or so. I thought maybe he was holding me for ransom. A Mexican couple was taking care of me. They were nice, but they didn't speak English. It had been about two weeks when they handcuffed me and put me in the back of their van and took me to Jack. He gave them some money and they left me with that monster," she sobbed out. " He found out I was pregnant and he used it to control me. One night he got angry… really angry with me and he beat me so bad I lost the baby" she cried out.

"Take your time Ana," Dr. Flynn said as he shifted in his chair.

"I'm sorry I need to use the restroom," she said as she stood.

"Of course," he said.

Ana scurried out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom. Christian watched as she locked herself into the bathroom. He made his way into the study. Dr. Flynn stood as Christian entered the room.

"Christian," he regarded him.

"Are you done already?," Christian asked him.

"I'm not sure… I think she just needed a break," he said.

"Well how is she?" Christian asked.

"As I explained when I agreed to see Ana I cannot discuss anything with you. You will have to wait until she is ready to speak with you," Dr. Flynn explained.

"I love her so much and I would do anything for her, but I don't know how to fix this," Christian said exasperatedly.

"We can discuss this at one of your appointments, but right now Ana needs this," he said gesturing towards the door where Ana stood uncertainly.

"Of course, I'm sorry," Christian said as he excused himself.

Ana stepped in as Christian left the room. She shut the door then took a steadying breath before sitting back down. Dr. Flynn sat back down as well and settled in waiting for Ana to talk again. She sat staring at her hands for a long time. Flynn waited patiently for her to decide to speak again.

"I think I'm pregnant," she choked out.

"With your captor's child?" he asked trying hard to remain composed.

"Yes," she said and began to cry uncontrollably.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews good and bad. I understand this story might be too graphic for some, however there probably won't be anymore scenes of Ana being hurt unless it becomes integral to the plot line (which I highly doubt just covering all my bases).

**A/N2: **A guest reviewer was hinting at me plagiarizing something called Vampire Academy. I've never heard of this particular work. This story comes solely from my mind. I don't really plan anything when I write it just pops in my head and write it down... lol. Any similarities with anything else is purely coincidental.

**Chapter 6**

Normally Dr. Flynn wouldn't make any physical contact with a patient, but after hearing what she'd been through and now this he felt compelled to hug her. He sat beside her and placed an arm gently around her. She immediately fell into his embrace and continued crying. "There there Ana," he said as he patted her softly. Finally her crying subsided and he stood and went back to his seat.

"Have you been to see a doctor since your return?," he asked gently.

"No only you," she rasped out.

"I'm going to recommend to you and Christian that you see a medical doctor. Ana if you are pregnant do you think you'll be able to carry it to term?," he asked as tenderly as he could.

"I don't know… part me wants to get rid of it, but part me is screaming that its my child too," she explained the conflict she was feeling.

"Ana you do understand that nobody would fault you for ridding of your rapist's child," he reasoned.

"I know that… its just I don't know if I could live with myself," she enlightened him.

"I understand completely. I think the best course of action would be for you to go see a doctor and determine if you are in fact pregnant. Then you can decide from there," he reasoned.

"I think I would like to stop for the day," she said as she stood.

"Of course Ana just call my office when you'd like to see me again. And Ana if you would like to see someone else, a female perhaps, don't hesitate to say so. You need to speak with someone you're comfortable with," he explained.

"Thank you Dr. Flynn," Ana said as she shook his hand then left the room.

Christian had been pacing outside the door the last half hour. He stopped as he heard Ana come out of the room. She managed a weak smile then disappeared down the hallway. Dr. Flynn came out right behind her and they both watched as she retreated down the hallway.

"How did it go?," Christian asked.

"Just fine Christian and please don't ask me for any details," Dr. Flynn said eyeing Christian speculatively.

"I understand, but do you think there is hope for us?," he asked desperately.

"Its hard to tell, but I think you two need to talk together. Also, I am recommending that she go see a medical doctor," Dr. Flynn said.

"Alright well thank you Dr. Flynn and I'll see you next week," Christian said as he walked the doctor to the elevator.

"Good bye Christian."

Christian made his way to their bedroom in search of Ana. He found her in the master bathroom washing her face trying to compose herself. Christian hung back not wanting to overwhelm her. Ana smiled gratefully at him through the mirror. She was amazed at how much constraint Christian had been exhibiting. She dried her face with a nearby hand towel then took several steadying breaths. "I'm going to see if Dr. Greene can see you today," he said as he turned and left the room. Ana had a war of conflicting emotions fighting inside of her. On one hand she was relieved she would finally know for sure if she was pregnant, but on the other hand she dreaded finding out. From her own calculations it had been about two months since she had a period last.

When Ana finally left the bathroom Christian was just getting off the phone, "Dr. Greene said she can see you today at one." Ana shook her head yes then went and sat tentatively on the edge of the bed. She knew they needed to talk about everything, but she didn't know if she could. She definitely wasn't going to tell him anything about thinking she was pregnant until she knew for sure. Christian sat next to her as close as he could without touching her. He knew he needed to give her time and space. They both sat their in silence for what seemed like eternity. Finally Ana blurted out, "I lost the baby."

Christina pulled her close to him. He would let her take the lead let her talk. In all honestly he didn't really know what to say anyway. He sat there holding just waiting for her to talk. "I made him angry and he beat me badly. A few days later I started to bleed heavily and it hurt so bad. It lasted a week maybe a little longer. The worst part was I was relieved. I didn't want to bring a baby into that life," she said breaking down. Christian chose not to say anything just hugged her tighter and feathered her head with light kisses. He watched as she pulled the watch off her wrist revealing the jagged scar. She idly traced it with her finger stifling a few sobs. "I'd lost the baby… our baby and I didn't think I would ever see you again. I didn't want to go on like that. The things he did to me the things he made me do," she dropped to a whisper. "I tried to kill myself, but he walked in before I could slice the other wrist," she confessed.

Christian gasped at her confession, but quickly composed himself. Idly he ran his fingers through her hair. He didn't say anything just waited to see if she had more to share. After several minutes of silence she finally spoke again. "After that he started locking me in the cage if he wasn't in the room with me. He told me I was stupid for tying to kill myself because he planned to give me back to you one day. I couldn't tell if he was just saying that to give me false hope or if he was telling the truth," she explained. Silence engulfed the room once again. Christian held his sad broken girl in his arms wishing he could take all her pain away. Wishing he could erase what had happened the last year and half and make her his fun loving carefree Ana again. "I'd like to rest before going to Dr. Greene's," Ana said as she looked up at him. Christian nodded at her then helped her into bed.

Once Anastasia was comfortable in bed he retreated to his office to think things over. Getting her to talk to Dr. Flynn had definitely helped her open up. He glanced at the box of DVDs beside his desk. He would much rather hear what happened from Ana then watch that sick bastard touch his wife. He had a plan to exact revenge on Hyde, but it would take time. It was taking every ounce of Christian's resolve not to kill the man with his bare hands. Thinking back to the DVDs he wondered if Hyde had distributed them onto the net. He needed to get Hyde's laptop to his IT guy so he could be sure that those DVDs were the only copy. He definitely didn't want a bunch of sick bastards taking pleasure in his wife's degradation. Christian decided to make a few phone calls then he would wake Ana so they could go to the doctor's office.

Nervously Ana fidgeted with her hands as they walked into Dr. Green's office. Christian smiled at the receptionist and she immediately lead them back to the room they would see the doctor in. "Dr. Greene is just finishing up with a patient," the receptionist explained. Christian smiled at her and nodded as he helped Ana onto the exam table.

"Christian?," he heard Ana's small voice whisper.

"What is it Ana," he asked his voice full of concern.

"I'd like to see the doctor alone," she said nervously.

"I'll wait out in the hall when she gets here," he promised hiding his disappointment.

"Thank you," she breathed.

Soon Dr. Green entered the room and Christian begrudgingly left the room. The doctor was surprised to say the least. She smiled at Ana as she grabbed Ana's chart and sat down across from her.

"What brings you in today Mrs. Grey?" the doctor asked kindly.

"Christian didn't tell you?," she asked surprised and not prepared to tell another person what had happened.

"I believe her talked with my receptionist and no he just told her it was imperative that you be seen as soon as possible," she explained.

"I think I might be pregnant…" she decided to start with the easy to explain one.

"Anything else?" the doctor asked.

"Um I need a physical exam I was raped and beat," she tried to keep her composure, but wound up breaking down.

"Oh my Anastasia. Okay I'm going to go get you a cup and a gown. I'm assuming you want Christian to stay out of the room?," she asked knowingly.

"Yes and please don't tell him about the pregnancy issue," she pleaded through tears. "Of course not Mrs. Grey," I'll be right back she said as she handed her a box of tissues.

Christian stood as Dr. Green exited the room. He looked at her expectantly his hand reaching for the knob. "She just told me what happened. I think she expected you to do that on the phone," the doctor explained wryly. Christian let out a dry laugh that was caught between a sob. "I would have if your receptionist would have let me talk to you," he explained. The doctor nodded her understanding. "This is going to be a while. I'm going to cancel my next two appointments you might want to go get some coffee or something," she said as she turned to retrieve the items she needed.

Dr. Greene entered Ana's room once again. She handed her the gown and the cup. "The bathroom is through there," she said as she pointed to a door. Ana quickly went to the restroom and changed and deposited her urine in the little cup provided. She exited the bathroom in just a flimsy gown and handed the doctor the cup. "Okay lets get this out of the way right now," the doctor said as she deposited a strip into the cup. After a few moments she pulled the strip out examined it then turned to Ana and smiled, "You're not pregnant." Ana let the breath she'd been holding and smiled widely. "Thank goodness," she breathed.

Christian had been pacing outside the room for nearly an hour. He hated not knowing what was going on. He hated no controlling everything. He had totally let off the reigns since Ana had been back. However, he knew she didn't need nor want him being overbearing right now. He stopped in his tracks when he heard the door open. "Thank you so much," Ana said as she hugged the doctor. For a fleeting second he swore he saw a genuine smile on her face. "Not a problem Ana and call me anytime," the doctor said as she returned the hug.

Ana felt freer then she'd felt since being rescued. Just knowing that Jack Hyde's child wasn't growing inside of her was great relief. Dr. Greene figured it would only be a matter of weeks before her physical wounds were healed. She gave her a few prescriptions for some pain medications. One was a pill and a couple creams. Christian wanted to ask about the sudden mood change, but didn't want to ruin a good thing and didn't want to do it front of other people. He took Ana's prescriptions and gave them to Taylor to get filled once they were dropped back at Escala.

Once they were back inside they sat together in the living room. "I ate to jinx it but why the sudden mood change?" Ana looked at him with a look of a deer caught in the headlights. She didn't know if she was prepared to tell him yet. She took several steadying breaths and figured she might as well.

"I thought I was pregnant," she said quickly.

"By Hyde?," he asked unbelievingly.

"Yes, he didn't share me with anyone else," she answered is unasked question.

"That fucker didn't use birth control at least," he blurted out angrily.

"He did at first… after I lost the baby… remember when I told you he said he was going to give me back to you?," she asked uncertainly.

"Yes," he answered slowly afraid of where this was going.

"A few months ago he took me off the birth control he said he was going to knock me up then send me home damaged to you when I entered the third trimester," she rambled out quickly.

"Oh Ana, baby, that fucker is going to pay for what he did to you," he promised her though clenched teeth. "Why did you think you were pregnant?" he asked as almost an after thought.

"I stopped having a period about the same time Sophia started watching me on the weekends. And I've been so hungry lately. Dr. Greene said it's probably a combination of stress and malnutrition," she explained.

"I'm never letting you out of my sight again," he promised as he pulled her into a tight embrace and captured her lips with his own.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** I know it has been forever since an update, but here you go and hopefully it won't take long to get the next one up. RL got in the way so sorry to all my fans.

Chapter 7

Ana had been home three days. Christian often found himself checking on her, touching her to just be sure she was really there. He had a surprise coming for her later in the day and knew it would make her happy. Right now he was tasked with calling family and close friends to let them know that Ana was home and safe, but not quite ready to see anyone. Ana was napping on the balcony, well actually she had started out reading, but soon dozed in the warm afternoon sun. He'd watched her for a long time after discovering her there. She needed the sun, her skin being so pale so decided to leave her where she lay on the chase lounge.

Christian clicked end on the last phone call. Not surprisingly Kate put up the most fight about not seeing Ana right away. Christian was arranging flights and hotel rooms for Ana's mom and dad. He hoped she would be up for visits soon because he didn't know how long he would be able to keep everyone away. He was just about to venture back to the balcony to watch his love sleep when his phone rang. Glancing at the caller ID he saw it was his IT guy and he hoped he would be getting some good news. "Grey," he said into the phone, "good that is just what I wanted to hear. Thank you." Christian let out a deep sigh of relief as he set his phone down. It appeared the only copies of the sordid videos were in his possession locked away in his office safe.

Ana awoke on the balcony bathed in warm sunshine. She stood stretching her limbs as she walked closer to the balcony overlooking the city. She wondered briefly about the house they had been remodeling before the abduction. Shaking the thoughts from her mind she turned to look over her shoulder having that feeling of eyes on her. Christian stood watching her intently his breath caught in his throat as she turned to look at him and flashed him a smile. Christian strode three steps easily to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She sighed feeling content in his arms. Christian pulled her up turning her around to face him.

"I've called your mom, dad, Kate, and my family to let them know you're back," Christian revealed.

"And..." she squeaked out.

"They've all agreed to wait for you to be ready, but you know they don't want to wait long" Christian explained.

"I know I just need a few more days. They're going to ask questions... I... well I'm just not ready for that yet," Ana explained.

"I understand you don't have to answer them and if you'd like I could talk to them beforehand explain a few things and ask them not to pry," he offered.

"That would be wonderful," she said as she leaned her head against his hard muscled chest.

"Your parents will be flying in and staying at the hotel a few blocks over. Kate is wanting to break down the door to come see you," he chuckled.

"She would be, but I am not ready for inquisition Kate," Ana sighed.

"Lets go inside it's starting to cool down out here. I wouldn't want you to catch cold," Christian explained as he guided her inside, "I have something for you."

Ana walked with him inside her interest peaked. Christian stopped abruptly turning toward her stuffing one hand in his pocket. His other hand found her left hand and began tracing her bare wedding finger. And immediately cast her eyes downward in near shame. "He took it from me," she explained. Christian dropped to his knees in front of her pulling a box out of his pocket as he did so. Without a word he slipped her ring back on her finger. She looked down at it and gasped in surprise. She brought it up to her face and examined it, "I thought it was gone forever." Christian stood and wiped the few stray tears from her eyes. "I had my team search for it once I discovered you weren't wearing it," he explained as he kissed her softly on the forehead.

Ana paced nervously back and forth as she waited for her first visitors since she'd been back. Her mom and dad were coming up together to see her. Christian was to meet them in the foyer and outline the terms of the visit. Ana was his first priority and he didn't want anyone upsetting her too much even if they were her parents. He was able to hold of Kate's visit for a few more days. He had to thank Elliot profusely for that one. If anyone was able to reign in Kate it was Elliot. Mia wanted to see her as well as his parents to thank her for saving Mia.

Mrs. Jones entered the room with a tray of tea. "Mrs. Grey please sit down and sip on some tea. It will calm you and I'll bring in some snacks as well." Ana smiled at her and obliged grasping a cup of tea and slowly sipping it. "She's just through here," Christian said as he lead her parents into the room she occupied. Carla stopped short as she saw her daughter poised on a chair sipping on some tea. Her hands flew to her mouth as tears glistened in her eyes. "Oh Ana," she said as she made her way to her daughter and enveloped her in a hug. Ray hung back with Christian letting her mother have a few minutes before he got his long awaited hug from his daughter.

"Mom," Ana whispered as she hugged her mom tightly.

"How are you baby?," Carla asked as she finally released her daughter allowing Ray to approach.

"I'm good mom, I've missed you guys so much," she said as she easily fell into Ray's embrace.

"We missed you to honey, " Ray said as he let her go and sat down across from her.

"I'll leave you to your visit," Christian said as he started to walk out of the sitting room.

"No please stay," Ana said as she patted the seat next to her. She didn't think she could be strong enough to make them stop if they started making her uncomfortable.

Christian smiled and sat next to her. He kept on hand reassuringly on her back the whole time. Christian was pleased that both Ray and Carla were able to visit with their daughter without delving to deep into what had happened to her while she was Hyde's captive. He had let them know that she had been kidnapped and kept captive the last year and half and that the man responsible had been apprehended. He'd also explained that Ana wasn't ready to talk about her time with the man and hadn't even divulged the information to Christian himself. They had all agreed not to mention anything about that, but to talk about the future and what Ray and Carla themselves had been up to.

The three had been talking for nearly two hours when Mrs. Jones announced that lunch was ready. Ana smiled happily as her mother and father both agreed to stay and eat with them. Christian was amazed at how well the visit was affecting her. He had feared the worst. Soon the meal was over and Ana expressed her desire to nap. Carla, Ray, and Christian watched as Ana left the room.

"She seems to be doing well," Carla said.

"Yes and your visit has done wonders for her disposition," Christian revealed.

"Well I'm staying in town for a few more days we should plan a dinner or something," Ray offered.

"Yes I have a few more days as well," Carla agreed.

"I'll talk to Ana and have Mrs. Jones arrange it," Christian said as he walked them to the door.

"Thank You Christian, For everything," Ray said as he turned and walked out the door.

Christian was pleased with Ana's progress. She was beginning to gain some weight back and her color was much better as well. He hadn't returned to the office since the impromptu trip to Tijuana to track her down. He had a few things he needed to get done at the office and was a little worried about leaving her. She assured him she would be fine and safe in the confines of Escala. He knew she was nervous about her visit with Kate the next day and would rather him work now and stay home with her the next day. The dinner with her parents the night prior had been great and really improved her mood. They had both left early this morning back to their respective homes and had promised to visit again soon.

Ana kissed Christian softly before he left Escala to go the office. She hated to admit to herself that she was a little apprehensive about him leaving her. Before Jack she would have been appalled at the notion. She had always been striving for independence with Christian, but now she was content to just sit back and let him take charge. Anna retired to the library to read until Flynn showed up for her weekly therapy session. She was grateful that Christian wasn't pushing her to talk to him, but letting her talk to Flynn instead. Ana was utterly engrossed in her book when Flynn walked in startling her.

"I see Christian is not lurking around today," Flynn noticed.

"He had a few things at the office to get done," she explained as she set her book down.

"So how have you been Ana?" Flynn asked warmly.

"Better... I visited with my parents."

"And how did that go?" he pressed.

"Good... really good. They didn't pry and it was so good to see, hear, and feel them" she explained.

"That's wonderful Ana. What about you and Christian?"

"Christian has been wonderful. He's there for me, but not pushy and I know it must be hard for him."

"Why do you say that?"

"He's so used to being in charge and well you know, but he's been patient and caring."

"I see so he's putting his needs on the back burner for you?" he presses.

"I never thought of it that way, but yes I suppose so. Kate is visiting tomorrow," she says.

"Kate that is your best friend yes?" he asks her.

"Yes, yes she is."

"You sound apprehensive about her visit. Why is that?"

"Well you don't know Kate, but she is very pushy."

"You think she will push you to talk about things you're not ready to talk about?" he reasons.

"Exactly, but I'm going to ask Christian to stay with me. I love Kate, but I'm not ready. I haven't even told Christian everything. I mean I've hardly broached the subject at all. I've told him just enough to placate him so he won't push me and I really don't need anyone else pushing me." Ana finished breathing a big sigh of relief getting her fears off her chest.

"I'm sure Christian will be a great asset tomorrow for you then," Flynn offered.

"Do you know where Jack Hyde is? I mean has Christian said anything?" Ana worried her bottom lip between her teeth.

"No I've not been privy to that information. Perhaps you should ask Christian yourself."

"I just want to know he's not going to come barging through the front door one night bent on destroying everything," she explained.

"I'm sure Christian is taking every measure not to let that happen."

"I think I'm done for the day. Thank you Dr."

"Of course Ana. I will see myself out," he said as he stood leaving the room.

Ana watched as he left the library. She really liked Dr. Flynn he let her take the lead and didn't try to get her to talk about what happened. She was sure if Christian new they hadn't talked about Hyde he would be quite upset. He wanted her to get it all out and put it behind her so they could move on, but she didn't think it would be that easy.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Christian arrived home early. He didn't feel right leaving her so soon after getting her back. Sawyer had called when Flynn had left after their session to let him know that Ana seemed fine and went to lay down. It worried him a bit how much she'd been sleeping, but figured she needed the rest after her ordeal. Walking through the door he loosened his tie then took his briefcase to his office. He had a few things to finish up for the day, but figured they could wait. Venturing into the master suite he saw her sleeping peacefully in the middle of the large bed. He slipped his shoes off before slipping into bed next to her. Inhaling deeply he smelled her sweet hair then kissed her softly. Automatically she turned towards him burying her face in his hard muscled chest. Christian easily wraps his arms around her slender form careful not to wake her. Soon he too is dosing off next to his beautiful wife.

Christian is pulled out of his nap by the soft sobs coming from the woman in his arms. He can feel his shirt begin to dampen with her tears. Christian brings his hand up and begins to gently stroke her hair. Ana begins to sob harder and Christian is at a loss of what to do. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asks her hopefully. She doesn't say anything for a long time.

"You must hate me," she sobs out.

"What! Ana no I could never. Why do you say that?" he asks flabbergasted.

"I'm dirty, damaged, used."

"You are none of those things. You're beautiful and wonderful and I'm so happy to have you back. Please Ana don't every think about yourself like that."

"I never thought I'd see you again. And each time he did something awful a little more of me died and I started to think it might be better if you never saw me again."

"Ana," he breathed, "I love you so much and there is nothing that could happen to you or that you could do for that matter that would make me stop."

"You've not touched me," she said barely above a whisper.

"I'm touching you now Ana," Christian gently grabbed her face and guided it up to him and sweetly kissed her.

"No! You touch me like I'll break," she bit out.

"Ana I don't want to push you. I can't even begin to imagine what you've been through and I don't want my wants or needs coming before yours" he explained disbelievingly.

"I'm sorry I don't know whats wrong with me," she sobbed out as she slumped in his arms.

Soon Ana had drifted back to sleep and he was extricating himself out from under her. He needed to talk to Flynn about this. He wasn't prepared for her anger to be directed at him. He knew he'd been very careful around her, but he didn't want to hurt her on accident or trigger a painful memory. He wasn't being his usual self and perhaps that was what was bothering Ana. Perhaps she needed him to be his usual domineering self so that she could have some continuity in things. Soon he was on the phone with Flynn setting up an appointment. Taylor entered the room just as he was hanging up. "There are some police officers in the foyer wishing to talk to Ana and yourself." Christian frowned as he walked out of the room and to the foyer.

"How can I help you officers?"

"Is your wife, Anastasia Grey home?"

"She is but she is not feeling well. Just what is this about?"

"We had a report that your wife who had been reported as a missing person was now home and our office would like to confirm this as well as take a statement."

"A report? Your office doesn't need to know anything. I and my security team were the ones that found my wife and brought her home," Christian bit out angrily.

"Are you holding her against her will?" the officer asked calmly.

"Leave my home now and perhaps when my wife is feeling better she will speak with someone in your office," Christian said tersely.

"We really need to see your wife and talk to her sir."

"She is not feeling well and taking an afternoon nap at the mom..."

"It's fine Christian," Ana said interrupting him as she stepped into the foyer.

"Ana your awake," he said as he went to her.  
"You are Anastasia Grey?" the officer asked.

"Yes officer and no I'm not being held against my will."

"If you could please come down to the station we do have more questions for you," the officer implored.

"I think you need to leave now officers. You've seen my wife she is fine and like I said when she is feeling better we can arrange a time for her to answer some questions. Taylor please see the officers out," Christian said as he grabbed Ana and led her to the kitchen.

Christian led Ana over to a chair at the breakfast bar and bid Mrs. Jones to feed her. He kissed Ana on the top of the head and told her he needed to take care of somethings then left the kitchen. Taylor was just coming back in as Christian left the kitchen. "Taylor we need to get to the bottom of this. Who has been talking to the police? We haven't released any statements to the press and Ana hasn't left Escala, but once and that was days ago." Taylor nodded reaching for his phone in his pocket. "I'll do my best sir."

Christian returned to the kitchen and joined Ana in eating. "How are you feeling Ana?" Ana gave a small smile, "fine." Christian smiled sadly at her then stood from the breakfast bar. Ana tensed involuntarily at his sudden movement, but quickly steadied her breathing. Christian paced back and forth at a loss of what to do for Ana. On one hand she seemed to be wanting him to quit walking on egg shells around her, but on the other hand she clearly wasn't ready for that. Finally Christian quit pacing and sat down once again. "I'm sorry" she breathed out. Christian groaned placing his face in his hands as he worked out what to say to her.

"You have nothing to be sorry about sweetheart," Christian said his face still buried in his hands.

"I upset you... I didn't mean to upset you."

"You've done no such thing Ana. I just feel inadequate in helping you through all this."

"I just want to feel you to know you again. Last time I saw you we were fighting and you were so angry. And I know it was so long ago, but I feel like it just happened" she streamed out quickly before she could change her mind.

"Oh Ana I was wrong to be angry with you. I was wrong to run off and see her. I know you wouldn't get pregnant on purpose and I was just scared. Then when I'd discovered what Hyde had done I was mortified and all I could do was think about getting you back and holding you again." Christian confessed.

"I love you Christian," Ana said as she broke down easily falling into his embrace.

"I love you Ana. Nothing could change that. None of this was your fault Ana. You know that right?"

"I know but how can we fix this?"

"We just have to work through it and move on baby. Come on I'll run you a bath."

Christian easily lifted her and carried her to the master suite. He sat her on the counter in the bathroom as he began to run her a nice warm bath. Soon he was undressing her and examining her fading bruises. Slowly he kissed each mark on her perfect skin reverently. "You're looking much better," he remarked as he eyed a particularly bruised spot that was beginning to heal. He picked her up and kissed her soundly on the lips before lowering her into the bath. "Call if you need anything," he said as he turned to leave. "Stay," she blurted abruptly. Christian turned asking her if she was sure and smiling when she nodded. He sat and began to wash her back for her relishing in the feel of her soft skin. "Get in with me?" she asks uncertainly barely above a whisper. Christian hesitates unsure if he should. "Please" her whisper is strangled, broken. Christian consents taking his clothes off and slipping in behind her. Ana rests against him breathing a sigh of relief.

Christian smiles feeling how relaxed she feels sitting with him in the tub. He feels her shift turning around to straddle him. "Kiss me... like before," she pleads. Christian grasps the back of her head and leans in for a deep consuming kiss. He can't help but feel aroused with his beautiful naked wife straddling him, but he will contain himself he tells himself over and over again as he kisses her deeply patiently. Ana begins to kiss him feverishly as hot tears begin to stream down her face. Christian breaks the kiss, "Ana baby I don't expect anything from you." Ana slumps onto him holding him tightly as she tries to calm her sobs. "I want you to make love to me. I want it to be your hands that were last on me, your lips, please," she begs. Christian stands effortlessly with her wrapped around him. He grabs a towel and carries her into the bedroom. He thought briefly about questioning her further, but thought better of it. Gently he lay her on the bed and toweled her dry then himself.

Christian lay next to her and brought her into a deep all consuming kiss. Slowly he straddled her as he wrapped his arms beneath her to bring her closer to him. "I'll stop... just tell me to baby," Christian promised as he kissed his way down her neck. This is what he wanted to do with her more than anything, but he didn't want her to feel like she had to for him. This was about Ana an what she wanted and needed not his needs and wants. He trailed kisses down to her hot center and began to languidly lick her. He smiled as he continued his ministrations and heard her hiss in pleasure. Soon he felt her hands wrap themselves in his hair as he brought her to a white hot peak. He kept going working on draining every last ounce of pleasure from her sodden core. Once he felt she'd had enough he climbed up beside her and pulled her into his arms then wrapped the blanket around them. "What about y..." she started only to be cut off by Christian placing a single finger to her lips. "Shhh it's not about me. Lets get some rest."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Thanks to all who have reviewed and I'm hoping the story is good for you guys. I feel like the flow is off since I took such a long break, but IDK. I'm not getting many reviews so please review because that is what feeds my muse! TY

Chapter 9

Ana sat rigidly in the sitting room waiting for Kate. She was on her way up and Ana was nervous to say the least. Christian promised he would stay with and stop Kate should she start questioning her too much. As he had with her parents he had told Kate that Ana had been kidnapped by Jack Hyde and held captive by him until recently when Christian and his team had found her. He'd also asked Kate not to question her about her time there or make her uncomfortable. He knew it would be hard for Kate who was so used slipping into reporter mode. Ana stood as Kate entered the room. "Ana I've missed you so much," Kate said as she pulled Ana into a hug. Tears began to glisten in Ana's eyes as her best friend hugged her tightly. Oh how she'd missed everyone. Ana sat down and Kate followed suite sitting down next to her. Christian hung out by the door not wanting to intrude too much but also wanting to respect Ana's wishes of him staying near by.

"How are you doing Ana?" Kate asked.

"Good... better now that I'm home. Tell me about you what have you been up to?"

"Well I got married to Elliot" she said flashing her ring finger, "I'm interning at the Seattle Times. Things have been well for us."

"That's wonderful Kate, I'm so happy for you and Elliot."

"So is he gonna stand over there the whole time I'm here?"

"I'm here for Ana," Christian explained not moving from where he stood.

Christian was relieved when the visit was over without incident. He watched as the two hugged and said their goodbyes. Ana had visibly relaxed half way through the visit realizing that she hadn't needed to worry so much. She knew she would need to talk about what happened to her soon, but she wasn't ready for that just yet. "See that wasn't so bad," Christian said as he sidled up to her. Ana chuckled a little then started biting her lower lip. "Oh Ana you know what that does to me," he groaned. Ana blushed as she quit worrying her lip between her teeth. Mrs. Jones came around the corner "Mr. Grey?" she questioned. Christian and Ana turned and looked at her expectantly. "I need to talk to you alone when you get a moment," she said then left the room as Christian nodded and told her to give him a few moments. "I'm going to go read in the library," Ana told him as she left him to attend to his business.

"What can I help you with Gayle?" he asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"I'm not sure how the house line got out, but I've been fielding several calls from newspapers," she explained.

"When did this start?"

"Just this morning shortly after breakfast."

"What are they calling about? Did they say?"

"They're wanting to know about Ana. I've not told them anything of course."

"Thank you for your discretion on this matter I'd rather not let Ana find out about this. Have you told Taylor?"

"No I haven't seen him since the calls started."

"My parents and Mia want to come over for dinner on Friday. Ask Ana what she would like. Get her involved she hasn't been doing much but sleeping, eating, and reading it seems."

"Of course Mr. Grey."

Christian walked briskly from the kitchen to his office. He immediately dialed Taylor and told him of the situation. Someone was giving out this information and he wanted to get to the bottom of it as soon as possible. He wanted anybody even minutely connected to them to be investigated. Then Christian remembered the video he had watched. Jack had told Ana he knew all about the subs, contracts, and had even seen the playroom. Christian was going to have to plan a trip to go see his guest ,Jack Hyde, and find out exactly who had been working with him. He would confer on Taylor of the matter that evening and go from there. Right now he just need to keep Ana shielded from all the press and officers until she was ready to face everything.

Christian had managed to keep Ana in the dark and everything that was going or so he thought. As they retired the bedroom that evening Ana asked him what was wrong. He tried to pretend not to know what she was talking about, but she knew something was bothering him. Deciding to drop it Ana ventured to the bathroom to get ready for bed. They hadn't really spoken about their bedroom escapade the night prior so Christian decided to give her some space. He really couldn't wait until Monday when he could talk to Flynn about all this. He wasn't sure what she wanted or how much and he didn't want to push her too far. Things were definitely confusing for them and he really couldn't wait to pay a visit to Hyde either.

Ana was soon done in the bathroom and rummaging through her closet for something to wear to bed. "I'm just going to take a quick shower then I'll be coming to bed sweetheart," Christian said as he turned the water on in the bathroom. Christian turned the water up as hot as he could stand. The hot spray helping to ease his tense muscles. He groaned as he began to wash his face. He felt a burst of cold air as Ana opened the shower door and stepped in with him. Quickly he turned the hot water down a bit then turned to face her. "Ana?" he questioned. She chose not to use words, but instead stood on her tip toes and brought him into a kiss. Christian obliged running his hands up and down her silky skin. Soon the blood rushed filling his member as he continued to make out with his wife. Oh how he'd missed her and was so happy to have her back. He wasn't sure if this is what she wanted or if she felt obligated , but he intended to find out. Regretfully he pulled away from the heated kiss. Gently he held her shoulders at arms length so she had to look at him.

"Ana I love you. Are you feeling pressured?"

"No Christian you've never made me feel like that."

"I know Ana, but I mean inside yourself are you feeling like you need to do this for me?"

"No I need to do this for me."

"Ana I don't want you to regret this down the road."

"I could never Christian you're my husband. I love you."

"Christ Ana you were kidnapped and raped for a year and half how could you want anything to do with sex?"

"I don't know" she sobbed as she pushed away fleeing the shower.

"Fuck fuck fuck," Christian swore to himself.

He hadn't meant to have such an outburst. Leave it to him to put his foot in his mouth when it came to Ana. Turning the water off he quickly exited the shower. He quickly dried himself then tied the towel around his waist. Upon exiting the bathroom he noticed the bedroom door open and no Anna in sight. Angry at himself he stormed into his closet and grabbed a pair of pants then went in search for his beloved wife. He'd been trying so hard not to upset her, but he hadn't expected her to want anything to do with sex and it caught him off guard. He was so used to planning everything and her behavior had really unnerved him.

Christian searched Escala for her, but didn't find her anywhere. The only place he hadn't looked had been the playroom. Slowly he opened he door, which was now unlocked, and saw her sitting on the bed her back to the door. He hadn't been in this room the whole time she had been gone.

"Ana... I'm sorry," he said as he shut the door behind him.

"No you're right there is something wrong with me," she sobbed.

"There is nothing wrong with you. Every one copes in their own way. I was insensitive."

"He did horrible, awful things to me, and I'm practically begging you fuck me," she bit out.

"I'm not him and you know that. It's wonderful that you can separate that."

"I thought those things in your contract were awful. The things he did were so much worse."

Christian pulled her into his arms as she cried. She had cried plenty of times since she'd been rescued, but this was raw and powerful. She cried for her baby, her innocence, and her lost time. She cried because she knew no matter how hard she tried she would never be able to truly erase what had happened. Everything was different now, she was different now. She could never be the same carefree Ana again. She was afraid that Christian would realize this soon and not want her any longer. Most of all she was afraid to tell Christian any of this. Christian couldn't help the few tears that escaped his eyes. He had been trying so hard to be strong for her, but it couldn't last forever. Christina lifted her in his arms and carried her from the playroom. He doubted they would ever explore that side of their relationship and he found himself strangely unaffected by that. He carried her back to their bedroom sitting on the bed with her in his lap. She was still crying, but had calmed considerably. "Please Christian... I- I just want you to love me to show me," she pleaded as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Ana" he breathed, "I love you so much."

Christian gently laid her down beside him and brought her into a deep sensual kiss. Slowly he kissed her up and own her neck bathing her ear in hot kisses. "I missed you so much" he whispered as he continued to kiss her all over. If she wanted him to make love to her then he would be sure to take his time with her. Ana's eyes fluttered closed as she mewled in pleasure. Slowly Christian pushed her robe from her shoulders baring her to his gaze. Ana stared into his eyes this is what she had wanted since the day she had been taken. She had wanted to feel Christian against her skin, to hear him profess his love for her, and to feel him inside her. Soon Christian was throwing her robe haphazardly to the floor along with his own lounge pants and boxers. "Are you sure Ana?" Christian stared at her waiting for an instant before chewing her bottom lip and nodding her head yes. Her doe eyes looking so innocently sexy and automatically Christian began to swell at the sight of her. Reaching over he pulled his bed side drawer open and rummaged through it finding foil packet. They really didn't need to add another person the mix so soon he thought to himself.

Christian sat up as he opened the packet and rolled the condom over his impossibly hard member. Slowly he placed himself at her entrance guiding it in. Ana brought her hands up to his chest sliding them behind his back. She wanted to feel him close to her, to smell him, to know it was him. Soon he was fully seated and working his arms underneath her as he kissed her and slowly rocked in and out of her hot core. He stilled inside her as he kissed and licked at her neck. Ana arched her back hissing in pleasure whispering his name over and over again. He started the gentle rocking once again bringing a hand between their bodies searching for her clit. Soon he had found it and began to work it between his fingers. He was soon rewarded with her supple muscles milking him expertly as she moaned and thrashed beneath him. It was long after that he too was cumming and chanting her name. He held her for a long time before slipping out of her and pulling her into his arms. "Thank you," she breathed. "I'd go to the ends of the world for you Ana." He heard her sigh contentedly as she settled in with her head on his chest. He pulled a blanket over them and soon could hear her snoring softly.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** I now it has been forever since I've updated. I started a new job and then the holidays and I've just been super busy. Well I hope you guys like this update and I look forward to reviews.

Christian lay with Ana pillowed atop him for several long minutes. He couldn't help a few silent tears leaking from his eyes as he thought about all Ana had been through. Christian couldn't even begin to explain with words how happy he was to have her back. Thoughts were swirling through his mind as he tried to grasp for some control of everything happening between them. He needed to get her into se Dr. Greene again so she could get on birth control. While, he wanted more than anything to have children with Ana he doubted she wanted that so soon. That thought brought on another one he needed to in the least apologize to her for the way he acted when she'd told him she was pregnant. If they hadn't been fighting about his own lack of sensitivity perhaps things would have gone differently. Maybe she would have confided in him about Mia and the money and he could have stopped that bastard and they would be in the big house with their child living happily. Christian was brought out of his thoughts when Ana reached up and wiped the liquid slowly leaking from the corners of his eyes.

"Sorry Ana I didn't mean to wake you."

"Are you okay?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes I was just thinking baby."

"About me… I make me you sad… I…I…I'm broken," she sobs out.

"No sweetheart I was thinking about the things that I did the insensitive things I said to you when you told me you were pregnant. I blame myself for all of this. For what happened to you and for taking so long to find you. I'm sorry Ana… I'm so sorry any of this happened to you at all," Christian explained as he pulled her impossibly closer to him.

Now it was Ana's turn to cry. She dashed the tears away angrily it seemed all she did lately was cry. Christian pulled her up closer to his face so he could pepper her with kisses. He kept whispering how sorry he was between kisses and this only made Ana cry harder. He wanted to implore her to talk to him to tell him what she was thinking and what she was feeling, but didn't want to push her. "I love you" she breathed out as she leaned up and kissed his lips soundly. Christian whispered out and I love you before settling them both in the bed and whispering for her to sleep.

Ana was grateful to Gail for keeping her busy the last few days. She and Christian hadn't talked about the other night and she needed the distraction. The Grey's and Mia were coming for dinner that evening. Christian had been busy at the office the last few days admittedly he hadn't been spending near as much time as he used to. "I can finish up here Ana if you would like to go get ready," Gail said as she rummaged in the fridge for something. "Thank you," she said as she left the kitchen. Christian walked into the bedroom just as Ana was making her way into the master bath to shower. Ana nearly jumped out of her skin when she realized someone was standing in the doorway watching her, but visibly relaxed when she saw it was Christian. "I was just going to shower and get ready for dinner" she explained as she lingered in the bathroom doorway. Christian stepped from the doorway being sure the bedroom door shut so no one would see his wife naked. "I came home early… I wanted to see you," he confessed as he made his way to her. It had been three days since that night and he desperately wanted a repeat, but had been waiting on her to make the first move. "Would you like to join me?" she asks and Christian swears he hears a hint of hopefulness in her voice. He nods his assent and begins to divest himself of his clothing as he walks towards his already nude wife.

As Christian stands under the warm spray of water with his wife he thinks back to all the times they did this before. More often than not it ended with them in the throes of passion, but usually they started out just talking about their days.

Christian clears his throat "How has your day been so far?"

Ana smiles up at him nodding her head "Good, I've been helping Gail prepare for tonight." Christian smiles back at her happy to see her smiling.

"Wonderful and how are you feeling about tonight?" he asks fully aware he is starting to sound like Flynn.

"Nervous, but I'm sure it will all be fine. "

"My parents and Mia just want to tell you how grateful they are. If you hadn't… well who knows what he would have done to Mia," Christian starts to explain.

"Do they know… anything?" she squeaks out.

"I haven't told anybody from our personal life any details sweetheart the only people that know are you, me, Flynn, Dr. Greene and perhaps Taylor," Christian says and regrets immediately that he mentioned Taylor.

"Taylor? … Why did you tell him?" she asks mortified.

"I didn't he is a smart man sweetheart and I'm sure he's figured some things out on his own," he scrambles to tell her in order to cover up the DVDs. He doubts she knows about them and he doesn't want to tell her just yet.

Ana is silent for a long time after that. Christian takes his time washing her hair for her. Soon he is washing her body and marveling at how quickly she is healing. There are one or two yellowing spots, but for the most part her skin is near perfect again. There are several scars on her back and he makes a mental note to talk to her about getting corrective surgery for them if she wants. It takes him a moment to stamp down his anger that Jack Hyde left scars on his wife, but he does a magnificent job at it. Christian himself had always taken great care not to scar any of his subs and especially wouldn't have left marks on Ana like that. He is broken out of his thoughts by Ana's hand softly landing on his cheek. Her brows are furrowed in a questioning gaze as she looks up at him. He quickly wipes the look of anger off his face and replaces it with a devilishly handsome smile and bends down and kisses her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she asks.

He lets out a deep sigh "The scars on your back… would you like to have those removed?"

"They bother you don't they?"

"Normally they wouldn't sweetheart, but knowing that… well knowing who put those there yes they do, but if you don't want to get them removed I understand," he explains.

"We better get out of the shower and ready for our dinner party," she says as she reaches behind him and shuts the water off.

Christian nods in agreement briefly wondering why she didn't want to discuss the scar removal, but dismissing it from his mind completely. They exit the bathroom wrapped in towels and go to the respective closets. Christian had just left his closet fully dressed when there is a knock on the bedroom door. He glances at the clock frowning they still had an hour until his family was to arrive. He pokes his head through the door and sees Jason standing there looking quite perturbed.

"Sir I need to talk to you privately."

"Of course Taylor just give me one moment," he says as he shuts the door and turns to find Ana standing outside her closet door fully dressed.

"I have a few things to attend to Ana will you be alright?" he asks.

"I'm going to dry my hair… I'll see you in a bit," she says as she enters the bathroom.

Christian leaves the bedroom following Taylor down the hall to his office, "What is going on Taylor?"

"Sir you are not going to like this, frankly I'm angry so I know you will be" Taylor confides.

"Well what is it Taylor? Just get it out," Christian bites out.

"This has been playing all over the tabloid channels as well as a few major news channels," Taylor explains as he hits play on the laptop he has set up on the office desk.

Christian watches the laptop as the intro to some tabloid station starts up. Some actor who was probably famous in the early 90s starts the rundown of the top stories. _"Ladies Christian Grey may be single once again once he gets news of this. His wife formerly Anastasia Steele has been having quite the affair with sex tapes to boot. Stay tuned to see highlights of one of these tapes that our office received early this morning." _Christian shakily hits stop not wanting to see anymore of that trash. Taylor steps back a few steps realizing just how angry his boss has become.

"Hyde?" Christians bites out angrily.

"Still in custody, sir, I have a team working on finding out where this was fabricated from and the other information leaked" Taylor assures him.

"Have they actually shown any videos?"

"There has been video shown, but nothing too revealing sir."

"Contact these stations and offer them anything to get those videos and any information on how they received those videos."

"Yes, sir" Taylor says as he moves to carry out those orders.

"And Taylor… Ana is not to find out about this. She doesn't watch much TV to begin with just cut the cable and if she asks tell her there is a problem in the whole building" Christian orders.

"Of course, sir."

Ana is still in the bathroom readying when his parents and Mia arrive 20 minutes early. He can tell by the looks on their faces that they have seen the "news" about Ana and the affair. He's glad they came early and Ana is still in the bathroom. His mom pulls him into a sad hug. His dad looks angry muttering something about should have made her sign a prenup.

"I'm guessing you've all seen the news stories?" Christian asks.

"Yes Christian we are so sorry that she's done that to you," his mother says as she sits down.

"None of it is true. Those tapes are fabricated and Ana knows nothing of the tapes or the new stories and I intend to keep it that way," Christian explains in a way that leaves no room for arguments.

"Son have you seen the tapes? They are pretty convincing" his father starts.

"I'm sure they are and whoever made them wanted it to look that way. Ana was kidnapped by Jack Hyde and kept prisoner by him for over a year. That is all she and I want anyone else to know for the time being. Please don't bring up any of this tape nonsense or anything to do with her time as his _victim_" he explains emphasizing the last word.

"Of course Christian, I am eternally grateful to Ana for saving me from that monster," his sister Mia says as she gives him a big hug.

Soon Christian and Ana are sitting at the dining table with Christian's mom, dad, and sister. Mia immediately brought Ana into a hug when she saw her thanking her for saving her life. Ana tried hard to keep the tears back and was somewhat successful. Dinner was pretty much silent his parents were courteous but you could tell something was wrong. Ana didn't say anything though, but Christian was becoming angrier and angrier by the moment. As soon as dinner was over Christian stood from the table, "I think we shall call it a night. Mia thank you for being here." With that he grasped Ana's hand and pulled her up to him. Ana looked at him confused, but followed him out of the dining room. "Gail please show our guests out," he said as they stopped by the kitchen on their way to the bedroom.

"What was all that?" Ana asked worriedly.

"My parents have some ideas in their head and I tried to tell them otherwise, but obviously they chose not to believe me.

"I don't understand."

"It's fine Ana I love you and they will come along eventually," Christian hopes she will be satisfied with what he's said.

"Just tell me you don't want to tell me what you are fighting about Christian," she bites out.

Christian hadn't expected her to get angry with him, but it was nice to see a little bit of fire in her. "I'm sorry Ana, but yes I would rather not discuss the quarrel I had with my parents."

"Okay well I'm going to get out of this dress and read for a bit," she says as she makes her way to the closet.

"I have a few things to discuss with Taylor then I'll be back," Christian explains.


	11. Chapter 11

Ana had been reading for quite some time before she had dozed off. Christian hadn't meant to be gone for so long, but he really wanted to get to the bottom of who was leaking information about his family. Not surprisingly when he had left to find Jason his parents were still there ready to apologize. He accepted their apology, but explained it was in the best interest of his wife that they leave until they were ready to accept his answer and forget all the nonsense of the tapes. Christian had talked with Taylor for quite some time about who they thought was leaking information and fabricating tapes in order to make his wife look bad. They concluded that Hyde needed to be talked to. Christian didn't want to leave Ana so soon to go to Mexico and he really didn't trust himself not to kill Hyde before getting the information he wanted. Hyde would be getting interrogated by a select member of his team then a full report would be sent to Taylor then Taylor would brief him.

Christian stood gazing at his sleeping wife for quite some time. Quietly he went to his closet and took his close off in favor of some silky pajama pants. He chose to leave his chest bare as he slipped into the bed next to Ana. Slowly he extricated the book she had been reading and set it on the night stand beside her. He lay next to her wide awake for quite some time. How was he going to tell Ana about this latest issue? It would devastate her knowing there were videos portraying her and Hyde as lovers playing all over the news. He hoped his team could find out how Hyde was doing this or who was working with him. Christian was just about to give up on sleeping when Ana started to cry out in her sleep. She was calling out for him and she sounded so distraught. Christian called her name repeatedly shaking her awake. "I'm here baby shhhh… Ana shhhh." He repeats it over and over again as he pulls her sobbing form onto his bare chest. He hated seeing her like this. Hated hearing her cry out his name like that. Christian ran his fingers through her hair and rubbed lazy circles on her back until her sobbing ebbed.

Ana was soon sleeping fitfully atop him. Christian wiggled down a bit to get comfortable and joined her in slumber. He was plagued with his own nightmares throughout the night. Christian woke in a cold sweat utterly relieved when he realized Ana was still there. Sometime in the night she had moved back to her pillow. He stood from the bed and went to the bathroom. Silently he slid back into the bed being careful not to wake her.

"He treated me like his sex slave," she whispered. "Made me please him," she spat out. Christian didn't say anything he just listened. "He beat me for everything and anything. At first I kept thinking you were going to walk through the door with your security team, but overtime I quit hoping…" At this Christian tried to explain they were searching for her. "Let me finish," she croaked out. "I knew we were somewhere in South America, but had no idea where and Hyde kept telling me you would never find me. He told me the five million I had so kindly brought him had ensured that. He kept telling me how you and him were cut from the same clothe that you both liked to dominate women. Somehow he knew about the playroom and that you had subs and contracts. He said he had been here in the playroom. The things he did to me were awful and I told him that you were nothing like him and you would never do something like this. That's when he beat me until I miscarried. I know you didn't want the baby, but…" At this Christian couldn't help but interrupt.

"Ana I know when all this happened we were fighting about the baby, but I want you to know that I am sorry. I was a jackass and I should have never made you feel like I didn't want you or the baby. I'll never be able to use words to tell you just how sorry I am" Christian says staring at her through the dark.

Ana is laying with her back to him her body gently racking with the sobs she is desperately trying to keep in. "Where is he?" she finally asks softly.

"I have a team keeping him detained in Mexico."

"What are you going to do with him?" she asks.

"Honestly I don't know… right now my team is interrogating him trying to get information from him. Ana I have to tell you something and I know it's going to upset you." Christian figured he'd better just tell her before she finds out some other way.

"What?" she asks as she turns towards him.

Christian wastes no time pulling her to him "We have reason to believe someone has been working with Hyde. There were videos taken and I thought we had the only copies…"

"Videos of what Christian?" she asks afraid she already knows the answer.

"Videos of you and Hyde," he shares.

"Have you watched them?" she croaks out painfully. She never wanted to Christian to see what Hyde did to her the things he made her do.

"I watched part of one, the first video he made, but I couldn't watch anymore after that. Taylor may have seen a few seconds of one. The DVDs were only labeled with dates and Taylor assures me he shut it off as soon as he realized what they were."

"You think there are other copies?" she asks unbelievingly.

"My IT guy scoured the internet and doesn't believe they have been released, but Ana someone took portions of those videos and made it appear that you weren't kidnapped, but actually left me for him" he reveals.

Ana lay silent for a long time. Christian was beginning to get worried. He sat up and pulled her up with him. He was right to tell her he kept reasoning. It was better for her to find out from him then someone else. He was here to support and love her through it all. He can tell she is trying to be strong. She is trying to hold in her sobs and not let this newest turn of events get to her.

"I'm sorry Christian all this is my fault," she finally says breaking the silence.

"And don't say that none of this is your fault. That bastard Hyde has a few screws loose."

"No I should have told you about Mia and the money. I should have given you the chance to protect me. I just never thought Hyde would do anything like that. I thought he was just angry about being fired and wanted money and that would be the end of it," she sobs out.

"We can't change any of that now baby so we just have to try to move on. Ana the video making it seem like you were having an affair has been released to the media," he drops the other bomb.

Ana takes a sharp breath in, "Is that why your parents were so distant?"

"Yes I talked to them before you came out and explained it was all a fabrication, but you know how the media is. I didn't tell them what really happened just that the video was a fake," he assured her.

"I want to see the story. I want to know what they are saying about me," she confides.

"Now?"

"No tomorrow morning, right now I want you to make love to me" she whispers.

Christian looks at her with a darkening gaze of hunger. Since the last time he hadn't mentioned it and neither had she. He had decided he would let her lead in the bedroom. He watched as she sat up pulling her night gown up and over her head. Christian groaned at the sight of her perky breast. He couldn't help but lean forward and take one nipple into his mouth. Ana fisted her hands in his hair as he licked and sucked each nipple bringing them to hard points. Soon he was abandoning her breasts in favor of her mouth. "So sweet" he whispered before he delved his tongue into her mouth. Christian kissed every inch of her trying to convey to her just how much he loved her. He laid her on her back parting her legs slightly pushing his fingers into her sodden core. He lay on his side propping his head up on one hand so he could watch her face. He loved watching her face contort in pleasure with each orgasm he gave her. Finally he sheathed his member making a mental note to get more condoms and get her on birth control. Pushing into her slowly he began to rock gently within her. Ana wrapping her legs around him pulling him to her. Christian smiled down at her as she fell into yet another blissful orgasm. It was long before he too was tipping into orgasmic pleasure. Slowly he rolled off her pulling the condom off and throwing it in the bedside trash. "I love you Anastasia Grey," Christian whispered to her as he pulled her into his arms. He heard her murmur back that she loved him and soon both were fast asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ana sat ready to watch whatever it was the media was running about her and Jack Hyde. Christian sat beside her on the bed the laptop open in front of them. "Are you sure you want to see this?" he asked one last time. Ana shook her head yes then reached up and pressed play.

_Anastasia Grey, formerly Steele, had been missing 18 months before she mysteriously returned. No one has seen or heard from her and we here at the station received a video detailing just what Mrs. Grey had been up to in her time away. As you will see in this video Mrs. Grey looks to be having quite a nice time with a Jack Hyde former employee of SIP that Grey Enterprises purchased shortly before firing Jack Hyde. We'll let the video speak for itself. We here at the station have our own ideas of how this all played out and will be discussing them later in the show so stay tuned. _

Ana gasps as a video of edited shots of her and Hyde together pop up on the screen. A small disclaimer scrolled on the bottom of the screen stating do to TV ratings some things were edited out of the video. Whoever put the video together sure knew what they were doing to make it look like she and Hyde were having an affair. Ana reaches up and shuts the laptop. "I don't want to see anymore," she says in disgust as she stands from the bed. Christian stands and goes to her enveloping her in a hug.

"So everyone is out there thinking I just up and left and have been cheating on you?" she asks incredulously.

"Ana we have two choices to deal with this we can either ignore it or we can release our own press release," Christian explains.

"What do you think we should do?" she asks.

"I can release a small press release stating that the video was fabricated and that nothing the media is saying true," he says, "If we ignore they will believe it's true. If we release a press release they will probably still believe the media but at least we are fighting back."

"I don't know what to do Christian… I don't want anybody knowing anything. I just wish this would all go away," she says forlornly.

"Dr. Flynn is waiting for you why don't you go talk to him we don't need to make any decisions just yet.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who had been reading and reviewing. I'm glad people are sticking with the story. I am going to be trying to update more regularly. I hope you enjoy this chapter it is more of a transitional chapter, however.

Christian was beyond angry how this was all playing out. The police were calling again wanting to speak to Ana down at the station. He just wanted some time with his wife so she could heal, but they just kept getting bombarded with one thing after another. Christian was pulled out of his thoughts as Ana came to him, "John would like to speak to you." Christian nodded bent down and kissed her sweetly on the lips then went to speak to John. He found him in the library looking at a shelf of books intently.

"Ah Christian please shut the door," John said as he strode back to his seat.

"Ana said you needed to speak to me?"

"Yes Ana and I have decided that she should see a different therapist on this matter. Unfortunately the recent attacks in the media are pressuring her to get what happened to her out," John explained.

"That is not a problem do you have any recommendations?"

"Yes several I will forward you a list this afternoon. Did you need to talk to me about anything today?" John asks.

"I'm thinking about visiting Hyde…"

"In Mexico?" John asks.

"Yes he is being detained there by my team. Apparently they are having no luck getting any information from him and he wants to speak to me."

"What of Ana? Will you leave her here?" John questions.

"I don't know… I suppose I'll let her decide and if she wants to come along hire extra security," Christian explains.

"That is a nice change Christian and I'm sure Ana will appreciate that."

"I'm trying to be there for her… I'm trying not to be to overbearing… I know that is the last thing she needs right now."

"How is all this making you feel Christian?" John asks as he sits down motioning for Christian to do the same.

"For the most part confused… I don't want to hurt her. I'm trying to let her take the lead for once. I've fucked up a few times."

"Would you care to elaborate?" John presses.

Christian sighs he hadn't expected to be having a therapy session today, "I hadn't expected her to want sexual relations so soon."

"Go on Christian."

"I was beyond confused that she would want anything to do with sex and I blew up telling her so. Ana, she cried and told me there was something wrong with her. I just didn't want her to feel like she had to for me. Did she talk to you about this?" Christian asks distraughtly.

"I can't discuss that with you Christian," Dr. Flynn warns.

"She told me about her time with him. Not in great detail, but she told me about it none the less. I told her about the media and the fabricated tape."

"It sounds like your communication skills are getting better with your wife." Johns says happily.

"I think I'm done for the day. I'll schedule an appointment for your office and I look forward to getting the list of therapists for Ana from you."

Christian showed Flynn out then went to find Ana. He was pleased to see her sitting at the breakfast bar eating a late breakfast. Christian sat next to her joining her in her meal. He let her know he needed to go into the office for a few hours and that he had spoken to John about a new therapist for her.

"Ana we also need to talk about birth control. I'll make an appointment with Dr. Greene. I can accompany you or if you would prefer you can go alone."

"I can go alone Christian, thank you."

"There was one other thing I need to discuss with you. I'm planning on going to Mexico next week. My team has been interrogating Hyde with no luck and he states he will only speak to me. I'll leave it up to you whether you want to accompany me or not. Your safety will, of course, be first priority," Christian confessed.

"Can I think about it?" she questioned nervously.

"Of course Ana and please don't feel rush. You have until the minute the plane takes off to decide sweetheart."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christian had left for the office leaving Ana back at Escala to ponder whether she would go with him to Mexico or not. On one hand she did not want to be back there, but she knew Christian would not allow anything to happen to her. He hadn't said how long he would be gone, but she didn't think she could go even one night without him. Suddenly she heard the ping of her blackberry signaling an e-mail. She hadn't even realized Christian had plugged it in for her and set it up. She picked it up and went to her e-mail pulling the message up from Christian.

**From:** Christian Grey

**Subject:** Dr. Greene

**Date: **15th May 2012 11:15

**To:** Anastasia Grey

_I hope you get this as I am typing this I realize I neglected to tell you I had plugged your blackberry in for you. I also put your laptop in your beside drawer. I've contacted Dr. Greene and she says if you would like she can see you this afternoon at 2:15. If I don't hear back from you I will assume you haven't gotten the message and will cancel. _

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc

Ana immediately hit reply and started to type out her message back to him.

**To:** Christian Grey

**Subject: **I found it

**Date: **15th May 2012 11:21

**From: **Anastasia Grey

_I found it and thank you. 2:15 this afternoon will be fine. I've thought about Mexico and I will accompany you. I don't think I could bear to be without you for even one night. _

Love,

Anastasia Grey

It was long before the familiar ping sounded again alerting Ana to another e-mail.

**To: **Anastasia Grey

**Subject: **I love you

**Date: **15th May 2012 11:26

**From: **Christian Grey

_Taylor will take you to your appointment unless you've changed your mind. I love you Anastasia and I'm glad you have chosen to accompany me. I'll arrange security for the trip and if you would like afterwards we could go on a mini vacation. Get away from all the press and relax for a bit._

Christina Grey

Deeply Madly In love, CEO, Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ana had been the doctor and received a shot. She wouldn't need to get another one for three months. She made sure the doctor had her blackberry number on file so she would get the appointment reminders. She wanted a child with Christian, eventually. She often wondered what it would have been like if Hyde had never taken her. Would she be raising a child by herself or would Christian have come around. Ana shook the thoughts from her head glancing at the clock. Three o'clock she decided to lay down for a short nap.

Ana woke alone in the bed. She peered around and didn't see any evidence that Christian had been back. The clock read 4:30 so she stood from the bed stretching her limbs as she did so. She decided to take a quick shower to refresh herself then venture out to see if she could help Gail in the kitchen. She quickly tied her hair up and entered the shower. Christian came into the bedroom just as she shut the bathroom door. Christian heard the shower turn on so he left the flowers he had purchased for her on the bed then went to his office. Ana was surprised to see flowers on the bed when she exited the bathroom. She gets dressed then takes the flowers to the kitchen to find a vase for them. "Dinner will be ready in 15 minutes Mrs. Grey. Mr. Grey is in his office." Ana smiles at Gail and takes the flowers in their vase back to the bedroom then lingers in the doorway of Christian's office.

"Ana how are you feeling?" he asks.

"Fine, thank you for the flowers they are beautiful."

"I'm glad you like them. Have you thought about the vacation I proposed?" he asked hopefully.

"I thought we could discuss it over dinner. Gail said it should be ready shortly."

"Wonderful idea let me just get out of this suit then I will join you," Christian says as he stands and goes to her.

Soon both are sitting down enjoying a wonderful meal. Christian and Ana bounce a few ideas off one another for a vacation destination. They finally agree on Morocco as it is supposed to be wonderful this time of year and neither had been. Also, Christian thought the news of Christian and Ana Grey wouldn't be so prevalent there. Dinner had been going so well Ana almost hated to spoil it with her next statement.

"Christian once we get back from Morocco I would like to go back to work." She said as strong as she could hoping Christian would relent easily.

"Ana I don't think that is such a good idea. We can set an office up here and you can work from home." Christian tried to compromise with her.

"No Christian I want to return to SIP as Editor and start getting my life back," she bit out.

"Ana I don't want anything to happen to you… I" he tried to reason with her but she cut him off.

"Christian you can't keep me locked up. Please Christian I need this," she looks at him pleadingly.

Christian can't help but relent, "Fine we will discuss the details later, but you know there will be increased security."

"I'm sure you wouldn't have it any other way," she smiled at him.

At this point she was going to take what she could get. She was sure at first she would be grateful for the security. She would feel safer, but on the other hand eventually it was going to get old. Ana figured she would deal with it when the time came. For now she just wanted to start living her life again. She didn't want Jack Hyde and what he did to her to affect her any more than it already had. This had been a big part of the reason she asked John for a different therapist. She needed to talk to someone who didn't know about her and Christian and someone she could feel comfortable divulging what happened to her. "Are you okay Ana?" Christian asked concern plastered all over her face. She smiled at him and told him she was just thinking and everything was fine.


End file.
